Patches (Natural Selection 2)/Build 256
September 20, 2013 Improvements *Reduced input latency with all renderers *Hooked up missing hatch effects for the Hive *Improved Commander marquee selection logic *Drifters now inherit selection state from the Egg they hatched from *Cleaned up Alien tech map UI *Added a background color for the tech map UI for better visibility *Added additional error messages for cases when D3D9 fails to initialize *Added the Steam Runtime and instructions on how to run the dedicated server on Linux to the dedicated server installation Optimization *Reduced the overhead of setting up shader constants in D3D9 *Old Umbra Clouds will get cleaned up when a new one is created nearby *Fixed 80ms hitch on the server when a player connects due to compressing file names for consistency checking *Improved the speed of compiling COLLADA models *Reduced memory usage for storing model indices (saves about 16 MB on ns2_summit) *Removed skinning information from Models is memory that don’t use it (saves 4 MB on ns2_summit) *Fixed choppy performance in D3D11 fullscreen mode Balance *Gorge Tunnels no longer require a research Fixes *Fixed bug where vsync would be enabled in OpenGL on startup regardless of the value set in the options *Fixed bug preventing request voice overs from working in some cases *Fixed Whip Bombard triggering a Bile Bomb sound which wasn’t get cleaned up properly *Fixed wrong effect for Spores showing up for Aliens *Fixed bug where leaving an Exosuit and re-entering it could sometimes disable Armor upgrades for that player *Fixed bug where suicides counted as a kill in the score board *Fixed Railgun cooldown display being imprecise *Fixed Shade Ink ability not triggering any sound effect *Fixed Whips resetting their position when Echoed while having an active move order *Fixed structures being able to “move under ground” while being Echoed *Fixed some pathing issues with Crags, Shades, and Shifts *Fixed entities being able to create multiple obstacles on the pathing mesh *Fixed alien structures not pushing each other away after teleported with Echo *Fixed ARC impact effect sometimes not being visible to the Alien Commander *Fixed most explosive weapons / abilities ignoring friendly units with friendly fire enabled *Skulks no longer lose Leap while being alive *Fixed alive Fades losing Shadow Step when last Shade is killed *Fixed alive Onos losing Charge when last Crag is killed *Fixed Skulks being able to unlock leap without having the required upgrade *Fixed inconsistency with burning Whips and Hydras sometimes being able to attack *Whips display now correctly the stop command while moving *Fixed land sound effect being suppressed while Sneaking when moving at higher speeds *Fixed weapon pickup priority not working properly *Fixed Biomass progression for the next level in the Alien tech map UI *Fixed tech map UI sometimes showing the wrong tech tree to the player *Fixed Commander automatically attacking own Hive / Command Station when logging out *Fixed Crags being able to heal when they are already dead *Fixed bug causing newly spawned MACs to be visible on the minimap for Alien team players *Fixed script error caused by an Exo stomping an Egg that the Alien Commander was researching into a lifeform egg *Fixed bug causing “Danger music” to sometimes keep playing when it should have stopped *Fixed main menu Twitter feed *Fixed issue where D3D9 would not properly limit the number of frames in flight on the GPU to reduce input latency *Fixed bug causing the Steam overlay to pop up while connecting to a server in some cases by accidentally clicking the store buttons on the main menu before joining *Fixed old versions of mods not being properly removed on Linux *Fixed bug where config files could not be written from Lua on Linux *Fixed mouse buttons 4, 5 and 6 not being recognized on Linux *Fixed bug where the game would not choose a valid resolution on start-up if the default resolution wasn’t supported by the device *Changed the game to always use the en_US locale to eliminate issues with string generation in Lua *Female voice overs now work correctly while in an Exosuit *Fixed issue where props from one map wouldn’t be removed from memory when going to a new map Editor *Level autosaving speed improved Biodome *Lighting optimisations in many areas, approximately 300 lights removed. *Various other performance optimisations. *Added Alex’s glass containers in Analysis and integrated his carousel changes into Seeding. *Cleaned up commander view in some areas. *Patched up nav mesh on tech point in Falls. *Removed flickering face in Analysis. Category:Patches